johanna_nia_and_vannessas_protest_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Nia's Poem Analysis
Poems can be a little tricky to analyse. Once you get into it you find out there are endless things the author can be protesting about. Here's an example of a poem that I analyzed. Poem Analysis ''Stop the Violence'' by: Anonymous 'What this poem means to me: ' The poem, Stop the Violence, pretty much speaks for its self. It’s protesting about how the world is violent and how no one is doing anything about it. The violence that this person is talking about is street violence. For instance when the poet says,” Drugs all over the ground. Guns, people crying, putting each other down.” You kind of think about all the things that have been happening in the world today. I think that the poet thinks that people don’t care because he/she says that people are crazy going out and buying cars and that they have nothing to show for themselves. The poet is saying that the world isn’t getting any better with the increased crime rates and it’ll stay bad if we don’t stop the violence. 'SOAPSToneS, Historical Significance, and Amendments that were address or violated: ' The speaker of this poem is anonymous. The occasion is when the world is full of hate and just violent everywhere. The audience is the whole world and people who want to stop the violence as well. The purpose of this poem is to tell people everything that this person feels is going on in the world and why there is so much violence. They are telling us what they see and how they feel the world is. The subject is violence and how it is affecting the world. The tone of the poem is serious and this tone relates to the amendments and how it was addressed. This poet uses their freedom of speech. They are speaking about what they feel and no one can stop them. He/she talks about what they see every day, and it’s not like the government or anyone else can stop them from saying it. The structure of the poem is lines 1 and 2 rhyme, lines 3 and 4 rhyme, lines 5 and 6 rhyme, lines 7 and 8 rhyme, line 9 and 10 rhyme, and lines 11 and 12 rhyme. There isn’t much of a historical significance other than this poem was written in 2013 and there is huge connection to society today. I feel if I connected to it than others can connect to it and understand what’s going on. 'Literary Device Analysis: ' The poet uses two different typed of appeal. They use ethos for sure because it appeals to people’s emotions also depending on how they feel about violence in their neighborhood. They also use logos because there is reasoning and logic in why there is violence in the world today. They tell us in the first line the thing that causes most bad things to happen. Another literary device the poet uses is rhyme. Throughout the entire poem there are rhymes. That happens with the first and second line, the third and fourth line, the fifth and sixth line, and so on. 'Cite: ' 'Anonymous. "Stop The Violence." ''Teen Ink. Teen Ink, 20 Jan. 2013. Web. 23 Jan. 2013. ' ' ''' Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.